


Your Name is My Heart Beat

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Love, mildest angst ever, pure fluff, sevendaysofshadowships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Simon convinces Raphael to come to bed





	

 

Raphael had let paperwork pile up. He was usually good at keeping on top of everything but with Valentine building an army, Camille free and wreaking havoc and Simon's reinstatement to the clan paperwork understandably got shoved in the corner for later.

Well later was now - the only time Raphael felt like he had a moment to breathe (unneeded as breath was)

"The amount of paperwork that goes into running a clan full of vampires is unholy" Simon said as he shuffled into Raphael's office, blanket thrown around his shoulders like a cape.

Raphael spared a glance at the fledgling. _The traitor_ his mind corrected. _Simon_ came a whisper from his heart.

"The clan full of vampires part isn't unholy?" He replied cocking an eyebrow at then younger vampire ( _Simon Simon Simon_ ) who looked as if he'd just woken up. His usually tamed curls were free from product and his glasses were lopsidedly placed on his face meaning he had to squint to see anything. He had a habit of shoving them on when tired - forgetting the few perks of vampirism included 20/20 vision.

"Less sass more sleep" Simon commanded making his way behind Raphael's desk to the clan leader. Raphael sighed as Simon ungraciously plopped down into his lap.

The fledgling, the traitor - _Simon_ snuggled close to Raphael, burying his face in the leaders chest.

"Come to bed" He murmured softly into his shirt. Raphael's heart got increasingly louder until all thoughts of traitors and paperwork left his mind replaced with the steady thrum of _Simon Simon Simon._

He didn't have a heart beat but that was close enough.

"I have to finish the paperwork" He protested lamely - even to his own ears he sounded as if he'd given in. There was very little he wouldn't give Simon.

"No" Simon said simply - like it was simple to give up work to cuddle with his (traitor,fledgling, _SIMON_ ) boyfriend. Like it was easy to just pick Simon up in his arms and carry him to his room (their room).

It was easy. That was the scary part. Feelings weren't supposed to be easy. They were supposed to be messy and complicated and terrible.

His feelings for Simon were wonderful and easy and everything they shouldn't be.

Raphael had abandoned his paperwork the moment he'd entered the room. No use in pretending any more.

In one swift motion he picked Simon up.

"You're the bane of my existence" Raphael said just to be spiteful.

"Love you too" Simon yawned letting his his eyes fall shut.

Raphael's heart was screaming at this point _SIMON SIMON SIMON._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of sevendaysofshadowships. It's been a sporadic upload schedule but hey what can you do.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> As always follow me on tumblr @bathildahotshot


End file.
